


Сладкая детка, мне нужна свежая кровь

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Extreme Thirst, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Vampires, lotor - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Кит и его друзья пытаются призвать вампира. Кого-то они точно призывают.Ханк, Лэнс и Ромелль разбегаются в разные стороны, оставив Кита пригвождённым к месту над печатью. Печатью с его кровью. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Кит медленно разворачивается на пятках.Волосы незнакомца, с которым он оказывается лицом к лицу, отливают серебром в далёком свете фонаря. Он одет в длинное чёрное пальто, а его переносицу рассекает широкий контрастный шрам.— Что вы тут делаете? — У него хриплый голос, низкий, очевидно рассерженный.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Сладкая детка, мне нужна свежая кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sweet baby, i need fresh blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442387) by [tagteamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagteamme/pseuds/tagteamme). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8631657).

Над головой зловеще рокочет гром, и по спине Кита пробегает холодок. Полная луна давно покинула их, скрывшись за плотными облаками. Дождя пока нет, как нет и молний, но Кит совсем не рад надвигающемуся ливню, в который они обязательно попадут. 

— Так должно быть хорошо, — говорит Лэнс, вколачивая оставшийся рябиновый колышек. Согласно информации из интернета, рябиной пользуются для ловли оборотней, но, если верить словам продавца на ярмарке, где Лэнс этой рябиной разжился, она сойдёт для призыва вампира. 

Они стоят над безымянной могилой в дальнем северо-западном углу местного кладбища. Согласно легенде, обитатель могилы уже давно покинул своё подземное пристанище, восстав из мёртвых. Его описывали как призрака, как упыря, как демона. По наиболее поздней версии он стал вампиром, и Кит считает, что это вероятнее всего, не столько потому, что сомневается в существовании остальных, сколько потому, что он читал газетную заметку пятнадцатилетней давности, в которой говорилось, что какие-то ребята, шатающиеся по кладбищу, обнаружили пустой гроб. Так что их компания собралась в полнолуние, запасшись печатью, которая должна была призывать вампиров, если верить сохранённым зеркалам трёх разных сайтов времён Геосити. 

В слабом свете ближайшего фонаря Ромелль сверяет печать с принесённым листом бумаги, и Ханк одобрительно хмыкает. Кит оглядывается по сторонам, высматривая, не приближается ли кладбищенский сторож, который будет только рад сдать копам резвящихся студентов. По-хорошему, на кладбище они влезли без разрешения, но это всё ради высшего блага. Вроде как. Лэнс называет это научным изысканием, Ханк — тупой идеей, которая его заинтересовала, Ромелль отлынивает от подготовки к семестровому экзамену, а Кит тайком верит во все легенды. 

— Готов? — спрашивает Лэнс, и Кит кивает. Он достаёт нож из чехла, заткнутого за пояс; узнай мама, что он этим ножом делать будет, она бы до самой смерти его потом отчитывала. Кит не то чтобы соглашался стать кровавым жертвоприношением, если так подумать, но выбора не было: или немножко порезать ладонь, или оплачивать всем такси, когда они в следующий раз поедут тусовать.

Над головами снова оглушительно рокочет, и Кит в глубине души надеется, что это не сработает. Он бы что угодно сделал, лишь бы узнать, правдива ли легенда, но стоит промозглая осенняя сырость, и, если он заболеет (или погибнет от руки немертвого) перед следующей лабораторной, ему крышка. Кит заносит руку над печатью, и остальные закрывают глаза. Лэнс и Ромелль хором заводят монотонный напев, пока Ханк зачитывает один куплет на латыни. Кит надавливает лезвием, чувствует, как кровь щекочет ладонь, стекая, и встряхивает рукой, чтобы капли попали на печать. 

Он считает от десяти, делает глубокий вдох и открывает глаза одновременно со своими друзьями. Они осматриваются и смотрят друг на друга, едва видные в жидком синем свете диодного фонаря. Глаза Лэнса округляются, Ромелль начинает запинаться. Ханк выглядит, как олень в свете фар. В небе рокочет. 

— Кит, — начинает Ханк, и по голосу Кит понимает, что у того скверные новости. Он чувствует, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом, чувствует, как покрываются гусиной кожей руки, когда за спиной начинает ощущаться тяжесть чужого присутствия. Это всё чересчур зловеще; судя по лицам его друзей, им полный пиздец. 

А потом они бросаются врассыпную. 

Ханк, Лэнс и Ромелль разбегаются в разные стороны, оставив Кита пригвождённым к месту над печатью. Печатью с его кровью. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Кит медленно разворачивается на пятках. 

Волосы незнакомца, с которым он оказывается лицом к лицу, отливают серебром в далёком свете фонаря. Он одет в длинное чёрное пальто, а его переносицу рассекает широкий контрастный шрам.

— Что вы тут делаете? — У него хриплый голос, низкий, очевидно рассерженный. Кит запинается, открывает и закрывает рот, но издаёт только тоненький вскрик. Мужчина делает шаг вперёд, и вспышка молнии сверху освещает его. Он кажется потусторонним, нереальным с этими белоснежными волосами и точёной челюстью — и он явно в ярости. Так что Кит делает первое, что приходит ему в голову. 

Он удирает.

***

Широ терпеть не может холод. Он вырос в сонном пляжном городке на западном побережье, и ему совсем не нравится, что теперь приходится мириться со стылой и сырой осенью северо-востока. 

— Может, в следующий раз купишь себе нормальную куртку, — говорит ему Лотор, будто сам не пытается скрыть, как дрожит в собственном пальто, пока они идут по улице. Широ передразнивает его, даже скверно имитирует британский акцент, за которым Лотор нынче прячет свой ньюкаслский выговор. — По-моему, снова дождь будет.   
— Не хочешь срезать через кладбище? — спрашивает Широ, и Лотор странно смотрит на него. — Что?   
— Через кладбище? — спрашивает Лотор. — Ночью?   
— Ага, — говорит Широ, не совсем понимая, в чём проблема. — До библиотеки можно дойти на семь минут быстрее.   
— Как скажешь, — фыркает Лотор. Широ знает, что тот просто не хочет пачкать лоуферы, но вообще-то он сам виноват, что надел их. Они только со встречи с преподавателем стратегического управления — той самой встречи, на которую оба приоделись, хотя сам Слав явился в джинсах и линялой футболке с надписью «Добро пожаловать во Флориду».

— Это ты тут в прошлом месяце на тех чудиков наткнулся? — спрашивает Лотор, когда они приближаются ко входу на кладбище. Широ фыркает.   
— По-моему, это были просто студенты, которые решили развлечься, — отвечает он, и стылая земля хрустит под подошвами. — Один, кажется, работает с сестрой Мэтта, а двое были в футбольных куртках.   
— Я в восторге от того, как ты их спугнул, — говорит Лотор, шагая с ним по тропинке, обсаженной с двух сторон деревьями. — Как думаешь, они пытались провести ритуал какой-то? 

Скорее всего. Широ тогда подошёл поближе из любопытства, что, конечно, много говорит о его чувстве самосохранения. После того, как последний из них сбежал, Широ увидел, что на земле что-то поблёскивает. Опустившись на корточки, он нашарил в траве охотничий нож — и тут же уронил обратно, как только присмотрелся внимательнее. На лезвии поблёскивало что-то тёмное и мокрое; Широ предположил, что это кровь. Он собирался окликнуть того парня, который сбежал последним, но передумал. Тот и так перепугался — и вообще, Широ хотел добраться до дома раньше, чем пойдёт ливень. 

— Эй, — тычет его локтем Лотор, и Широ мычит. — Это не они?

Широ щурится в темноте, вглядываясь туда, куда Лотор указывает, и видит в отдалении под одним из кладбищенских фонарей четверых. Очертания выглядят смутно знакомыми, так что Широ пожимает плечами. 

— Думаешь, они снова ритуал пробуют? — спрашивает Лотор. Широ тогда рассказал ему, что его внимание в первую очередь привлекло странное пение с кладбища, и Лотор с Мэттом единогласно и без обиняков сообщили ему, что, будь это ужастик, Широ бы умер в нём первым.   
— Может, — говорит Широ, а потом его посещает идея. — Хочешь проверить?   
— Однозначно, — откликается Лотор, уже веселясь. Они сворачивают с тропинки и направляются к группе. Ступают как можно тише, приближаясь, и Широ слышит, что и в этот раз они распевают что-то похожее.   
— Как думаешь, они пытаются кого-то призвать? — шепчет Лотор, и Широ прижимает палец к губам, чтобы заткнулся. — Боже мой, может, они решили, что призвали тебя?

Это бы объяснило и латынь, и безграничный ужас во взглядах, когда они открыли глаза и увидели подошедшего Широ. Это бы объяснило и скорость, с которой трое бросили своего четвёртого приятеля. 

— Давай там встанем, — полушепчет, полужестикулирует Лотор. — Пусть думают, что призвали нас вдвоём. 

Это жестокий розыгрыш, и ужасно правдоподобный к тому же: только недавно Лотор выкрасил волосы в белоснежный по никому не известным причинам, а ещё он по жизни разговаривает так, будто пробуется на роль мультяшного злодея. Если они явятся вдвоём, то, вполне возможно, напугают этих ребят до усрачки. 

— Ага, — ухмыляется Широ. — Давай. 

Четвёрка ещё тянет свои песнопения, когда Лотор и Широ наконец подбираются ближе. Лотор тихо обходит круг, занимая место ровно напротив Широ. Широ решает встать за спиной у того же парня, что и в прошлый раз, просто чтобы напугать его посильнее. В этот раз вокруг светлее; парнишка-жердь принёс с собой электрический фонарь, и такой же есть у выбранной Широ мишени. Лотор задирает подбородок и пучит глаза, готовясь, и Широ приходится натурально себя в руках держать, чтобы не заржать. Лотор выпячивает грудь и успевает подмигнуть Широ, прежде чем пение завершается. 

Широ откашливается и видит, как парень перед ним цепенеет. Медленно, медленно тот поднимает фонарь и оборачивается. Рыжий свет выхватывает пронзительные глаза, и как никогда Широ рад, что умеет держать лицо кирпичом, потому что этот парень выглядит _потрясающе._

— Достаточно, — говорит Широ, вспомнив о роли, и смотрит, как невыразимый ужас мелькает на всех четырёх лицах разом. — Зачем вы меня призывали?   
— Ох, боже, — то ли сипит, то ли пищит парень-жердь рядом с Лотором, чуть не выронив фонарь. Парень перед Широ не сводит с него взгляд, широко распахнув глаза в панике. Широ почти становится стыдно. Почти. А потом Лотор хохочет, театрально и громко, как чистое зло. Это, пожалуй, худшее, что Широ только в своей жизни слышал; звучит кошмарно наигранно, и он рад, что парень перед ним разворачивается на звук и вскрикивает, потому что теперь можно поджать губы, сдерживая улыбку. 

Со своими шестью футами и пятью дюймами роста, серыми глазами и белоснежными зубами, резко поблёскивающими в свете фонарей, Лотор выглядит однозначно более устрашающим. Он приветственно раскидывает руки, и все четверо отшатываются.

— Кто посмел вторгнуться в мой дом? — грохочет Лотор, старательно выговаривая слова. Четвёрка съёживается. Они, похоже, не заметили, что Лотор декламирует с помпой плохого актёра-любителя. — Кто вы такие?   
— Уходите, — вклинивается Широ, стараясь говорить как можно ниже. — Уходите и не возвращайтесь никогда. Не тревожьте нас вновь.  
— А если вернётесь, — ухмыляется им Лотор, как сумасшедший. — То не рассчитывайте, что сможете уйти. 

К их чести, в этот раз группа не совсем бросает своих же, убегая в ночь, вопя и размахивая руками. К собственной чести, Широ терпит, пока их панический топот не стихает вдали, прежде чем расхохотаться вголос. 

Лотор снова смеётся как злодей, и у Широ натурально выступает одинокая слеза. 

Три дня спустя Широ останавливается у кафе в кампусе незадолго до закрытия, решительно настроенный обзавестись огромной чашкой чистого эспрессо, которая поможет ему расправиться со стопкой отчётов. Пытаясь протолкнуться сквозь толпу нетрезвых студенток, он замечает знакомую футбольную куртку с напечатанным «ГАРРЕТТ» на спине. 

Рядом с обладателем куртки сидит парень — он пониже, более поджарый, черноволосый, с тёмными глазами, которого Широ узнаёт сразу: это один из незадачливых призывателей с кладбища. Здесь Широ осознаёт две вещи. Первое: парень невероятно скверно выбирает одежду, потому что стоит ранний октябрь, но он одет в карго-шорты и ношеный неоново-оранжевый свитер. Широ не то чтобы разбирается в моде, но важность внешнего вида так глубоко въелась в мозг за время работы над дипломом, что глазам становится немного больно, если он смотрит на обладателя свитера дольше трёх секунд. 

Второе: парень неоправданно привлекателен. Широ отметил это ещё на кладбище, но в хорошем свете кафе это куда более агрессивно заметно. Широ даже не знает, на чём сосредоточиться в первую очередь, но у парня самое гипнотичное лицо из всех, какие только Широ видел. У него завязанные в хвост волосы, но чёлка падает на лицо — он даже выглядит слегка одичалым. Что-то есть притягательное в его внешности, и каким-то образом она объясняет, почему Широ уже дважды поймал его на кладбище за попытками в колдовство (если это так можно назвать).

Парень, похоже, не замечает Широ, потому что он и его друг тоже пытаются пробиться через хохочущих студенток, так что Широ старается выбросить его из головы. 

Это помогает, но ненадолго.

***

Кит не собирался заработать жизненный кризис сверхъестественного характера в дайнере в три утра. Но даже так лучше, чем в одиночку переживать учебный кризис взаперти, в собственной комнате в общежитии.

— Повтори ещё раз, только медленнее, — невнятно говорит Ханк, и Лэнс, уложивший голову ему на плечо, согласно всхрапывает. Все трое в хлам и пытаются успокоиться, уничтожая как можно больше яичниц с беконом. Кит кивает, и от движения ему резко плохеет, так что он заталкивает в рот ещё полоску бекона.   
— Мне приснился сон про вампира, — медленно повторяет Кит. Ханк мигом переваливается через стол и зажимает Киту рот. Лэнс просыпается и бурчит из-за того, что подушка его покинула.   
— Тихо! — шипит Ханк, тревожно оглядываясь вокруг. — Нельзя, чтобы кто-то узнал. 

В дайнере относительно безлюдно и тихо, не считая колокольчика над открывающейся дверью. Они втроём и Ромелль вместе с ними шарахались от всего всю прошлую неделю, и недаром: сначала они призвали вампира, а пару дней назад, похоже, к нему добавился второй. Вначале Кит решил, что это такой замысловатый розыгрыш, устроенный кем-то из их четвёрки, но остальные подумали то же самое, и никто не нанимал специальных людей, чтобы напугать собственных друзей. 

Кит не то чтобы об этом распространялся, но он всегда верил в оккультное. Он вырос на историях от мамы, от тётушек и дядюшек, слушал рассказы отца о тенях, пролегающих за границей их земельного участка. Он перерос более детские страшилки, но склонность верить в потустороннее осталась.

Похоже, теперь верили все. После первой встречи они держались крайне осторожно; Ханк делал вид, что по чистой случайности добавляет больше чеснока во всё, что готовит, Ромелль и Лэнс стали прятать под футболками серебряные цепочки. Кит забрал с кладбища мамин нож и теперь спал с ним под подушкой. 

Вторая встреча укрепляет их страх и веру, и Кита пробивает дрожь от одной мысли, что они как-то ухитрились призвать двух вампиров, причём второй оказался выше и куда зловещее первого. Глубоко в душе он по-прежнему думает — надеется — что это всё просто горячечный сон или коллективная галлюцинация. О произошедшем они никому не рассказывали, чтобы не сойти за сумасшедших или, того хуже, не спровоцировать ненароком охоту на себя. Кто охотник — Кит точно не уверен, но и желанием узнать, что случается с теми, кто навлекает на себя гнев немертвых, он не горит. 

Кит бросает усталый взгляд на Ханка, прежде чем продолжить: 

— Мне снился тот, со шрамом, — говорит он чуть тише, к вящему одобрению Ханка. — Прошлой ночью.   
— Эротический сон? — спрашивает Лэнс, зевая. — Он тебе приглянулся, по-моему. 

Кто бы говорил — Лэнс не спал всю оставшуюся ночь и после первого, и после второго ритуала, и теперь читал как одержимый о том, как уничтожать вампиров, хотя все они прекрасно знали, что ни у кого из них не хватит духу на убийство. Даже если убить понадобится хтоническое и необъяснимо привлекательное существо. 

— Завали. — Кит комкает салфетку и швыряет Лэнсу в лицо. Промахивается — салфетка падает Ханку на колени, и тот, как всегда услужливый, бросает её обратно, угодив Киту ровно в лоб. — Я серьёзно сейчас.   
— Не обращай на него внимания, — говорит Ханк, изображая, видимо, чопорность. — Расскажи мне, что тебе снилось. 

Кит открывает рот, уже собираясь рассказать, что это был простой сон, в котором он стоял на кладбище, а незнакомец с белоснежными волосами держался в отдалении, освещённый лишь кольцом огня, когда замечает что-то краем глаза. Кит поворачивает голову, и ложка вываливается из его пальцев, громко звякая о тарелку. 

В рыжем свете уличного фонаря на парковке перед дайнером стоит беловолосый незнакомец со шрамом. На нём то же самое длинное чёрное пальто, и выражение лица у него пугающее, равнодушное. Он смотрит прямо на Кита, взгляд впивается даже сквозь толстое стекло. Когда он видит, что Кит смотрит, он кивает — медленно и уверенно. 

— Чувак… — начинает было Ханк, но смотрит туда же, куда смотрит Кит, и вскрикивает. Кит рывком разворачивается к нему, жестом прося быть тише. Ханк, кажется, в ужасе. — О господи, он что, за нами пришёл?   
— Он, скорее всего, за Китом, — торопливо говорит Лэнс и начинает съезжать под стол. Кит пинает его в голень, чтобы прекратил, и Лэнс пинает его в отместку. — Мы же его кровью воспользовались, в конце концов.   
— Завали нахрен, — шипит Кит, снова оглядываясь на окно. Тип исчез — испарился, словно привидение. Кита накрывает леденящим душу ужасом с крошечной примесью чего-то, что он ни за что не назовёт вслух, чтобы не прослыть последним ушлёпком. 

(Это влечение.)

(И Кит скорее даст выпить из него всю кровь досуха, чем осмелится признаться в этом кому-то из своих друзей.)

***

— Ты такой мудило, — смеётся Мэтт, прожевав кусок своего бейгла с двойной сосиской и тройным яйцом. Широ даже немного мутит от запаха масла, которым несёт что от Мэтта, что от его добра. Кусочек яйца падает на приборную доску его чёрного «Мустанга», и у Широ дёргается бровь.   
— Да что? — невинно спрашивает он, и Мэтт пихает его в плечо испачканной в масле рукой.  
— Я видел, как ты стоял снаружи дайнера, — отвечает Мэтт. — Это из-за тех ребят, да? Лотор мне рассказал, что ты терроризируешь кого-то из друзей Пидж.

Историю Мэтт посчитал безгранично смешной. Скорее всего, оттого, что Лотор её приукрасил, но Широ вынужден признать, что даже так это забавно. Они верно опознали парня-жердь как одного из друзей Пидж, с которым та заодно работала вместе, отчего Мэтт заржал громче прежнего. 

— Я пытался тебя поторопить, — сказал Широ, и это частично правда. 

Он там оказался только потому, что у Мэтта нет собственной машины, и он пообещал Широ еду в обмен на помощь с напавшим ночным жором. Изначально Широ правда лишь собирался намекнуть Мэтту, чтобы тот шевелился. Увидеть в дайнере остальных стало просто приятным бонусом, и как только черноволосый отвёл взгляд, Широ отбежал в тень, чтобы уйти незамеченным. 

— Мне интересно, кем они тебя считают, — говорит Мэтт, и Широ пожимает плечами. — Демоном, может? Призраком?   
— Демоном, наверное. Особенно после того, как они Лотора увидели.   
— Ему понравится, что ты это сказал, — говорит Мэтт, и Широ фыркает. Лотору явно больше доставляет терроризировать слегка наивную компанию этих, как теперь точно выяснилось, младшекурсников. Широ, безусловно, тоже развлекается на полную, но вместе с тем ему любопытно. Он мысленно напоминает себе спросить Пидж, как зовут черноволосого — и заодно придумать, как задать вопрос, чтобы не выдать, в чём заключается его истинный интерес.

***

Ещё не поздно — сейчас всего десять вечера. Но Кит, резко вздохнув, просыпается; он задремал, пока готовился к тесту, и на конспектах уже образовалась приличная лужица слюны. Он кряхтит, отпихивая конспекты в сторону, и садится в кровати. Вертит головой, разминая шею, потягивается, вскинув руки к потолку. Ханк задремал и сам, накрыв лицо учебником по физике, и Кит, пожалуй, даст ему ещё пять минут, прежде чем пойдёт будить. 

Он скатывается с кровати, чтобы расходить ноги, и идёт включить верхний свет. Щёлкает выключателем, делает шаг к окну, чтобы задёрнуть шторы, и видит знакомый силуэт на противоположной стороне улицы. 

Кит застывает, когда видит незнакомца с белыми волосами, который стоит, сложив руки и глядя в никуда. Глаза Кита широко распахиваются, но он не может отвернуться. Он дёргается и случайно задевает крошечный кактус, который они с Ханком держат на подоконнике. Незнакомец поднимает голову, перехватывая взгляд Кита, и Кит мигом задёргивает шторы, отскакивая от окна. Считает до пяти мысленно, прежде чем снова шагнуть вперёд и опасливо отодвинуть штору. 

Незнакомец исчез. 

Кит выдыхает, только сейчас заметив, что задержал дыхание. Оглядывается через плечо на дверь в комнату и прикидывает, не подпереть ли ручку стулом для верности. Вспоминает пронзительный взгляд незнакомца, точёную челюсть и широкие плечи. Кит сглатывает и оставляет дверь в покое.

***

Его зовут Кит, и он учится на инженерной механике с отличием. Сестра Мэтта любезно предоставила ему эту информацию в обмен на то, что её подбросят домой. 

Кит и его друзья считают, что Широ и Лотор — это вампиры, которых они призвали. Они стараются никому об этом не говорить, но Лэнс рассказал Пидж, потому что то, что знает один из них, знают они оба. За этот обрывок информации Широ расплачивается, подвозя Пидж куда ей нужно на протяжении двух недель, но оно того более чем стоит. Широ считает это всё ужасно смешным и немного очаровательным, и он даёт себе слово, что как только увидит Кита в следующий раз, то раскроет все карты, извинится за розыгрыш и спросит, позволят ли ему загладить вину ужином. Справедливости ради, разыграл он их ровно один раз: тогда, в самую первую ночь на кладбище это было просто совпадением, как и в тот раз на парковке перед дайнером, и в тот раз, когда таксист высадил Широ не по адресу — каким-то непостижимым образом ровно напротив общежития Кита. Крошечные университетские городки и всё такое. 

Но сегодня Широ, слегка подвыпивший на хэллоуинской вечеринке, которую закатил единственный относительно приличный клуб в городе, щеголяет накладными пластиковыми клыками. Это шутка, понятная только ему: Лотору он пока что не пересказывал ничего из того, что узнал, потому что Лотор бы превратил жизнь этих младшекурсников в ад. 

Клуб подсвечен пронзительным красным, и Лотор успешно застолбил им кабинку с диванами на одной из платформ, возведённых на танцполе. Он одет в чёрный плащ с вызывающей отделкой из искусственного меха и утверждает, что это костюм виконта. Аллура пришла в белом парике и диадеме под стать, тогда как Мэтт, не заморачиваясь, напялил оленьи рожки с прошлого Рождества. Аллура и Мэтт обсуждают, стоит ли спускаться на танцпол, Лотор делает вид, что скучает, хотя Широ точно знает, что ещё пара бокалов — и они с Мэттом начнут бороться за внимание Аллуры. 

Отсюда отличный обзор на танцпол, и Широ чувствует, как басы гудят под ногами. В их бутылке почти ничего не осталось, и Широ трогают за плечо. Лотор подаёт ему чёрную (отцовскую) кредитку и бодро улыбается. Только за это Широ выберет ему самый паршивый мескаль, какой только найдёт. 

Он спускается с платформы и начинает прокладывать путь сквозь толпу. Люди куда охотнее распускают руки, когда надевают костюмы, но Широ решительно продолжает проталкиваться вперёд. Удивительно, но на него даже ничего не проливают. 

У бара толпятся особенно тесно, так что Широ прибивается к стойке и наблюдает, как бармен наливает пять коктейлей кучке перевозбуждённых секси-копов. Он и бармен встречаются взглядами, но впереди ещё целая очередь, так что Широ садится ждать. Смотрит, как бармен наливает ещё два заказа, мимолётно заворожённый тем, как подброшенная бутылка описывает круг в воздухе перед следующим бокалом. Это, впрочем, быстро становится скучным, так что Широ оглядывается и вытягивает шею, проверяя, видно ли отсюда, чем там заняты его друзья. 

Вместо них он видит в приближающейся к бару толпе знакомое лицо. Кит застывает, его глаза округляются, и Широ этому немного рад, потому что так у него выпадает возможность оценить Кита с ног до головы: рваные джинсы, перчатки без пальцев, чёрная кожаная куртка и густо подведённые чем-то чёрным и жирным глаза. Ошейник тоже прилагается, но Широ их столько за сегодня перевидал, что почти уверен в том, что их выдают на входе. 

Широ отлипает от стойки и расправляет плечи. Он теряет место в очереди, конечно, но зато это шанс поговорить с Китом. Это куда заманчивее, чем текила. Кит стоит, не шевелясь, пока Широ приближается, упиваясь зрелищем. Кит выглядит как сладкая фантазия, материализовавшаяся прямиком из самых потаённых желаний Широ, и во рту пересыхает от одного его вида. 

Он подходит так близко, что Киту приходится вскинуть подбородок, чтобы не разорвать зрительный контакт. Что-то металлическое бликует в красном свете; ошейник Кита, оказывается, снабжён кольцом под карабин спереди. Широ прошибает жаром; расслабленный алкогольным теплом, его рот сам собой расползается в улыбке. 

И потому, что в этом вся его жизнь, Широ запоздало вспоминает, что к его резцам приклеены невероятно реалистичные пластмассовые клыки. Кит, видимо, замечает их поблёскивание, и это нарушает тот транс, в который он впал, потому что, похоже, он готовится дать дёру. 

— Кит, — говорит Широ, перекрикивая музыку. Кит замирает, вскинув брови. — Постой.   
— Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — требовательно спрашивает он, и только из-за алкоголя, уютно плещущегося в желудке, Широ решает, что сейчас самое время отмочить шутку.   
— Ты же призвал меня, разве нет? — говорит он, и глаза Кита снова округляются. — Хочешь, скажу тебе, как зовут меня? 

Кит не шевелится, и Широ истолковывает это как согласие. 

— Меня зовут Широ. 

Рот Кита открывается, но он не издаёт ни звука. Он слишком ошарашен, и Широ не уверен, что делать дальше. Он моргает — и Кит исчезает, растворяется в толпе, будто сам какое-то потустороннее создание. Широ вздыхает, раздражённо и шумно. 

Всё хорошо будет, убеждает он себя, пасмурно возвращаясь к бару. Он потерял место в очереди, но и поделом. 

Лотор ворчит на него по возвращению, говорит, что Широ слишком долго ходил за алкоголем. Широ делает вид, что не слышит его из-за музыки, сколько бы Лотор ни повышал голос, так что в итоге тот сдаётся и запускает в него кубиком льда. Кубик пролетает вообще мимо, и Лотор бросает на Широ невыразительный взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к разговору с симпатичной девушкой, которая всё это время поглядывала на принесённую Широ бутылку. 

Широ решает оставить их и опрокидывает шот, прежде чем отправиться обратно на танцпол.

Бред какой-то: надеяться, что в битком набитом клубе он сможет снова найти Кита. Широ прекрасно это понимает. И тем не менее, Широ — обладатель относительно внушительных шести футов и трёх дюймов роста, поддерживает себя в той же форме, в какой был на младших курсах, когда играл в футбол. А ещё он почти пьян, и сталкивается с Китом всюду, так что он надеется, что всё это вместе как-то сложится в его пользу. Он проводит языком по клыкам, убирает со взмокшего лба прилипшие пряди и шагает в толпу.

***

Впервые в жизни Кит влип в такую задницу. Его задница, впрочем, ещё никогда не хотела _влипнуть_ так сильно. Эта поочерёдная смена затяжного ужаса и накатывающего возбуждения циркулирует по телу со скоростью света, что слегка напрягает, и Кит только надеется, что переживёт ночь, не самовоспламенившись. 

Увидеть незнакомца — Широ — в красном свете клуба было сродни религиозному опыту. Увидеть его без пальто — и подавно. Его образ в тесной чёрной водолазке и тёмных джинсах навсегда отпечатался в мозгу. Хотя если совсем откровенно, Кит не знает, действительно ли Широ просто так стильно одет или же дело в том, что он сложён как бог, решивший проверить, как там обстоят дела у смертных. Кит напоминает себе, что это кто-то опасный, кто-то, знающий его имя, кто-то, кого он призвал, и пытается взять себя в руки. 

Боже. 

Кит вытягивает шею, выискивая взглядом знакомую колонну, где он оставил Пидж и Лэнса. Пидж оделась, как Луиджи, Лэнс пришёл Супер-Грибом, благодаря чему их совсем не сложно высмотреть в толпе секси-кошек и ленивых бизнес-кэжуалов. Костюм Кита — его повседневный прикид, дополненный чёрным ошейником, который забраковал пёс Пидж. Он не особенно старался, но этого хватило, чтобы получить скидку в полцены при оплате входа. 

Он замечает невероятно убогую красно-белую шапку Лэнса и начинает проталкиваться к своим друзьям, зорко поглядывая, не приближается ли к нему кто-то беловолосый, высокий, отлично сложённый — кто-то, к кому он однозначно не должен испытывать вообще никакого животного влечения. Когда Кит наконец подходит, его друзья тотчас подмечают его мрачное настроение. 

— Ты в порядке? — невнятно вопит Лэнс, перекрикивая шум, и Кит морщится.   
— Я увидел… — Кит умолкает, глядя на Пидж. К этому времени она уже знает об их проделках, а также считает, что они с Лэнсом, Ромелль и Ханком, возможно, самые тупые люди на планете. Лэнс настойчиво суёт бокал с содовой Киту в руку. В коктейле больше рома, чем колы, но этого хватает, чтобы Кит чуть расслабился, согнул указательные пальцы и приставил их к оскаленным зубам. 

Пидж закатывает глаза, Кит продолжает пить чужой коктейль, Лэнс слегка паникует. 

— Может, нам уйти? — спрашивает он, но Кит качает головой. Он знает, что повёл себя как олень в свете фар, когда столкнулся с Широ, но здесь людно, и он не совсем трус. А ещё он знает, что Пидж их голыми руками уничтожит, если они обломают ей загул.  
— Он знает, как меня зовут, — громко говорит Кит, пока мимо проталкиваются люди. — И он мне своё имя назвал. Широ. 

Пидж запрокидывает голову, яростно опустошая бутылку с пивом, которое она цедила до этого. Лэнс обхватывает себя за плечи, и его грибная шапка опасно кренится. 

— Погоди, но это же хорошо, нет? — спрашивает он, хмурясь. — Это значит, что он тебе доверяет. Я читал про это где-то. 

Кит понятия не имеет, так что просто пьёт до дна и возвращает пустой бокал Лэнсу. Вытирает тыльной стороной ладони рот, пожимает плечами, облизывает губы. Лэнс осматривается по сторонам, прежде чем сунуть руку в передний карман белого комбинезона и достать крошечную флягу. Кит берёт её, откручивает крышку и салютует Лэнсу, делая большой глоток. 

Алкоголь согревает изнутри, прокатившись жаром вниз по горлу, и это помогает слегка унять нервы. Он успевает сделать три глотка, прежде чем Лэнс отбирает флягу, ворча что-то о том, что Кит эгоистичный алкоголик, и Кит благодарит его, одновременно показывая ему средний палец. 

— Я иду танцевать, — заявляет Пидж, опуская допитую бутылку на ближайший круглый столик. Она шагает в толпу, и Кит с Лэнсом послушно увязываются следом. Киту немного лучше, несмотря на то, что голова слегка кружится. Басовые раскаты музыки пробирают до самых костей, отчего он чувствует себя ещё пьянее. 

Лэнс ухитряется схватить идущую впереди Пидж за руку, но прежде чем Кит успевает подцепить воротник Лэнса, его путь преграждает паровозик людей в звериных пижамах, держащихся друг за друга что есть сил, пока тигр во главе сметает всех на своём пути. Кит чертыхается, отстав, и его друзья исчезают в толчее. Он снова вытягивает шею, отыскивая взглядом шляпу Лэнса, и видит её далеко впереди. Он пытается протолкнуться в ту сторону, но в него врезается чересчур жизнерадостный пожарник. 

Кит снова чертыхается, упустив уродливый головной убор Лэнса из виду, но на плечо опускается рука. Кит даже не замечает её, прежде чем его с силой разворачивают, и он оказывается лицом к лицу с… чёрт его знает, что должен означать костюм из кое-как порезанной ножницами рубашки с парой капель театральной крови, но чувак в костюме выглядит огромным, пьяным и невероятно обозлённым. 

— Ты мою девушку толкнул, — говорит он, одновременно подаваясь вперёд и выпячивая грудь. Его позы Кита не пугают, как не пугает и кошмарное подобие полубокса, которое красуется у типа на голове. Обычно в подобной ситуации Кит бы извинился, но он немного перебрал и потерял друзей, так что он скрещивает руки на груди.   
— Скажи ей, чтобы была осторожнее в следующий раз, — дерзко говорит он, и у типа от злости чернеют радужки. Он толкает Кита, почти тут же Кит толкает его в ответ, отчего тип врезается в своих приятелей, которые развернулись понаблюдать. Типа это только взвинчивает сильнее, и он бросается вперёд, толкает Кита обеими руками и пихает с такой силой, что Кит отлетает назад в толпу. 

Кит бестолково взмахивает конечностями, ноль той грации, которой обладает по трезвости. Каким-то чудом он не шлёпается на задницу. Проклинает силы свыше за то, что сделали его неловким в подпитии, и пытается встать ровно. Тип снова берёт разбег, но кто-то большой загораживает Кита собой, отчего тип застывает на месте. 

Защитник Кита расправляет плечи и смеряет типа взглядом, хотя на добрых полтора дюйма ниже его. Кит не слышит, что Широ говорит, но тип съёживается, будто под гипнозом. Что, если вспомнить истинную натуру Широ, вообще не исключено. Широ делает шаг вперёд, тип пятится, его друзья подхватывают его, увлекают в толпу, и только их и видели. 

Кит смотрит на то, как перекатываются мускулы на спине Широ, и осознаёт, насколько ему пиздец. Кит знает, что не станет убегать, даже когда Широ поворачивается. Он говорит что-то, но Кит ничего не слышит за шумом крови в ушах и грохотом музыки. Широ повторяет ещё раз, но Кит осознаёт только жаркую волну возбуждения, которая окатывает его с ног до головы, когда он замечает блеск клыков. Кит молится, чтобы пол разверзся и проглотил его с потрохами. 

Он не возражает, не хочет возражать, когда Широ берёт его за локоть и тащит сквозь толпу. Несколько минут Кит словно парит в невесомости, пока Широ ведёт его к одной из колонн во внешней части клуба, рядом с гардеробом. Здесь не так шумно, и Кит наконец может разобрать: Широ спрашивает его, всё ли в порядке. 

— Вроде, — говорит Кит, растирая ладонью лицо и надеясь, что протрезвеет хоть немного. — Ты не обязан был этого делать.  
— Мне показалось, что у тебя неприятности, — говорит Широ и неспешно тянется поправить куртку Кита. Жест неожиданный, поэтому Кит только сильнее вжимается в колонну, о которую опирается. Он знает, что ему нужно бояться Широ и что нужно бежать, но его мозг на данный момент утратил способность посылать любые сигналы ниже колен. Широ собирается шагнуть назад, но Кит хватает его за запястье, останавливая, и тут же отпускает. 

Господи, он же в хлам. В алкоголе ли дело или в том, как Широ на него смотрит, но Кит лучше свалит вину на первое, чтобы избежать всех неловких вопросов о собственной идентичности, которые вытекут из второго. 

— Спасибо, — говорит он, пытаясь смотреть Широ в глаза. Кит не столько боится показаться испуганным, сколько боится показать, насколько возбуждён. Ему придётся очень серьёзно поговорить с самим собой, когда он вернётся в общежитие, но пока что нужно постараться не выдать себя — даже под этим обжигающим взглядом. Проходит мгновение, прежде чем Широ осторожно делает шаг ему навстречу.   
— Я не то, чем ты меня считаешь. — Широ придвигается ближе, и когда Кит никак не протестует, вступает в его личное пространство. В нос бьёт одеколон и запах алкоголя, когда Широ оказывается совсем рядом, и Кит сжимает кулак. — Той ночью в лесу…  
— Прости, — невпопад громко говорит Кит, и Широ хватает совести прикинуться слегка удивлённым. — Мы просто херней страдали. Мы не хотели тебя потревожить. 

Широ моргает. 

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он, и Кит вздрагивает всем телом. — Не бойся меня. Я…  
— Я не боюсь, — только наполовину врёт Кит, и все его душевные силы уходят на то, чтобы не пуститься в объяснение, что Широ просто пугающе красивый. — Мне не нужно бояться. 

Кит вскидывает подбородок (надеясь, что уверенно) и смотрит, как Широ явно приценивается к его шее. Что-то меняется в его выражении лица, и Кит слабо думает, умеют ли вампиры читать мысли. Вполне возможно. 

Широ тянется щёлкнуть ногтем по кольцу для карабина. Глаза Кита непроизвольно опускаются, следя за его рукой, и он без задней мысли облизывает губы. Может, он просто попал под какое-то заклинание, может, Широ применил на нём какие-то тёмные чары. Широ поддевает кольцо большим пальцем, и Кит зачарованно смотрит, как Широ ведёт рукой вперёд, и ошейник проворачивается следом. 

Широ упирается ладонью в колонну за спиной Кита, и Кит понимает, что его пришпилили к ней за шею. Широ наклоняется, и Кит приоткрывает рот, прекрасно понимая, что дело принимает опасный оборот. На одну бесконечно долгую секунду с головой накрывает желание ощутить, как эти острые зубы кусают его за губу. Он успевает подумать, что это желание ещё сбудется, судя по тому, как близко лицо Широ. 

Вместо этого Широ пригибается, и Кит чувствует дыхание на своей шее; он опасливо кладёт руку на бицепс Широ. Огромный под ладонью. Мощный. 

— Тебе нужно это? — спрашивает Широ, и Кит кивает, не задумываясь, чувствуя, как обмякает. — Хочешь чего-то большего? 

Кит чувствует, как острые зубы задевают кожу, но не может заставить себя напрячься. Так что он ведёт рукой вверх по плечу Широ и обнимает его за шею. От того, как огромное тело Широ накрывает его собственное, Кит теряет остатки имеющегося у него чувства самосохранения. 

— Да, — полушипит Кит. Нужно прекратить немедленно, положить всему конец, но это, возможно, самое эротичное, что случалось с ним за всю его жизнь. Мозг коротит, как только он ощущает лёгкое давление на мышце, соединяющей плечо и шею.

Широ кусает его. Не до крови, это Кит чувствует, но этого хватает, чтобы пришлось сдержать совершенно безобразный стон и вцепиться в Широ, пока тот закусывает больше кожи. Колени грозят подломиться, особенно когда Широ утешающе проводит языком по укусам, прежде чем сжать клыки в том же месте снова. Только безграничным усилием воли удаётся не запустить пальцы ему в волосы и не притянуть ещё ближе. 

Широ отстраняется, улыбаясь абсолютно бесшабашно, и мимолётно Кит думает, нужен ли какой-то особенный ритуал, чтобы предложить себя, потому что он очень даже готов исполнить его прямо сейчас. Широ привлекателен так, как едва ли может постичь простой смертный, но он смотрит на Кита с такой жадностью, что этой силой можно сравнять с землёй целый город. Его большой палец по-прежнему держится за кольцо на ошейнике. 

— В следующий раз смогу по-настоящему, — говорит Широ, и вибрация от его голоса отдаётся в самое нутро. — Если захочешь. 

Кит мямлит что-то невнятное, что-то, что Широ однозначно не сможет разобрать за шумом вечеринки. Наверное, голова кружится и от алкоголя, и от того, с какой скоростью кровь прилила к другим частям тела. Широ делает шаг назад, но Кит цепляется за его руку ровно в той же степени жалко, насколько жалок он сам. Широ это, похоже, веселит, и Кит отпускает его поскорее, пока не успевает опозориться ещё больше. 

Кит закрывает глаза, а когда открывает их снова, Широ уже нет.

***

Немного есть на свете звуков, которые действуют на нервы так же, как скрипучий смех Лотора. Один из таких звуков: скрипучий смех Лотора в сочетании с тонким хихиканьем Мэтта, направленные строго на Широ. 

— Он думает _что?_ — говорит Лотор, делает глубокий вдох и снова хохочет.   
— Заглохни, — бурчит Широ. Пидж услужливо подсказывает: — Он думает, что Широ вампир. Лэнс и, типа, двое его друзей тоже. 

Широ уже жалеет, что предложил подвезти Пидж от друзей по дороге, отвозя домой Мэтта. Лотор присоединился только потому, что его любимые чалупас продаются в двух минутах езды, а Широ, видимо, присвоено негласное звание персонального водителя для всех желающих. В подтверждение его звания эти трое скучковались на заднем сидении и всё утро его гнобят. 

Первое, что сказала Пидж, едва сев в машину с фальшивыми усами, до сих пор приклеенными к лицу: у Кита случился кризис прямо в «Дэннис», где они зависли после клуба, потому что он втемяшил себе, что его привлекает вампир, оставивший ему засос на вечеринке. Широ не дают сполна насладиться тем, что он всё же не просто вообразил безграничное вожделение в глазах Кита прошлой ночью, потому что его пассажиры начинают беспощадно его стебать. 

Лотор самодовольно сияет, потому что как тот, кто выбрал специальностью бизнес, он обожает собирать материалы для шантажа, а ещё потому, что он тайком считает вампиров достойными восхищения. Мэтт просто считает уморительным то, что Лотор и Широ кому-то кажутся _страшными._ С другой стороны, Мэтт вообще зачастую ведёт себя так, будто миндалевидное тело — это скорее концепция, чем что-то существующее. 

— Вы их донимать не будете, — твёрдо говорит Широ, когда они останавливаются на светофоре. Лотор фыркает. Мэтт отрывисто смеётся снова.   
— Это потому, что он тебе нравится? — нараспев говорит Мэтт, щёлкая Широ по уху. Широ отмахивается от его руки, но чувствует, как затылок краснеет и начинает гореть.  
— Да, — без обиняков отвечает он, а Пидж добавляет:  
— Он ему засос оставил, забыли? 

Теперь начинают гореть и щёки. Он пытался сказать Киту, что не чудовище и не вампир тем более — пытался сказать, что его интересует _Кит._ Кит не дал ему объяснить ни первое, ни второе, но с готовностью позволил доказать делом последнее. Широ только поддразнил его самую малость — решил, что раз они оба пьяны, то сейчас не лучшее время для признаний, и не стоит лапать Кита ещё больше. Теперь у него ещё больше причин отыскать Кита и раскрыть карты. 

— Вы не будете его стебать, — решительно говорит Широ, поглядывая на троицу на заднем сидении в зеркале. — И его друзей тоже.   
— Потому что ты собираешься пригласить его на свидание? — спрашивает Пидж, и Лотор хихикает у Широ за спиной. — А если он тебе откажет?   
— Всё равно не будете, — говорит Широ, хотя от одной лишь мысли о том, что Кит может отказать, по сердцу начинает расползаться трещина. — Это ничего не меняет. Кроме того, я сначала объясню ему всё.   
— Как благородно, — чопорно отзывается Лотор, и Широ тянется треснуть его, не сводя глаз с дороги.   
— Хочешь, я поговорю с ним? — спрашивает Пидж, и Широ добрых пять секунд обдумывает предложение, прежде чем покачать головой.   
— Я сам с ним поговорить могу, — отвечает он, но Пидж перебивает:   
— А если он от тебя убежит? — говорит она, и тоже щёлкает Широ по уху. — Осознает в беспощадном свете дня, что ты не более чем вампир, которого нужно страшиться.   
— Да хорош, — ворчит Широ, но Пидж в зеркале заднего вида смотрит на него выжидающе. — Ладно, хорошо. Скажи ему, что я не вампир. А потом дай ему мой номер.

***

— Прости, что? — Кит моргает. Пидж щурится с противоположной стороны столика.   
— Широ не вампир, — повторяет она, не прожевав толком свою шаурму. — На самом деле он один из друзей Мэтта. На мой вкус, это даже хуже, чем быть вампиром.   
— О, — отвечает Кит. Ну. В каком-то смысле он чувствует облегчение. Ещё он чувствует себя слегка идиотом оттого, что посчитал, будто призвал вампира. Может, он просто слишком много времени проводит в компании Лэнса, и свалит всю вину на него, а не на свою тягу к сверхъестественному. Кит не собирается брать на себя ответственность за это всё. До тех пор, пока…  
— А, и Широ знает, что ты его вампиром считаешь, — говорит Пидж. — Он говорит, что пытался тебе сказать об этом в клубе, но ты не слушал.

Кит моргает и чувствует, как внутри всё обрывается и проваливается в бездну. Когда слова Пидж доходят в полной мере, его глаза округляются, и ещё никогда в жизни он не желал так сильно, чтобы его прямо на месте поразило молнией. Будет легче вынести смерть, чем эту огромную волну стыда, которая со всей своей сокрушительной силой налетает на него прямо посреди кафетерия. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Пидж, но Кит не отвечает. Он смотрит в свои запечённые с сыром и беконом макароны и надеется, что они сейчас оживут и откусят ему голову. Эта боль была бы не такой страшной. Он не слышит, как Пидж добавляет, что Широ просил передать ему его номер.

***

Широ уже не помнит, когда в последний раз так нервничал. У него, кажется, даже ладони взмокли, но он винит во всём конденсат со своего латте со льдом.

Пидж сказала ему, что у Кита случился многократный взрыв мозга после того, как он узнал, что Широ не чудовищное дитя ночи. Широ сначала не понял — пока Пидж не добавила, будто это вообще не важно, что она рассказала Киту о том, что Широ всё знает. Широ тогда захотелось пробить головой стену, но Пидж не впечатлилась. После того, как Широ закончил сбивчиво восклицать и вести себя как полный идиот на людях, она любезно сообщила ему, что в обмен на услуги водителя-трезвенника в это воскресенье она готова устроить ему встречу с Китом. 

Широ согласился, и теперь он сидит и ждёт в кафе кампуса — пришёл на пять минут раньше условленного, но почти уверен, что заприметил Кита, прячущегося у входа. Пидж сказала, что тот умирает от стыда, и хотя Широ его не винит, ему вообще-то неловко за это. Он купил целую тарелку булочек в качестве извинений и надеется, что сумеет убедить Кита в том, что тому совсем нечего стыдиться. 

Ровно без одной минуты три звякает дверной колокольчик, и Кит входит в кафе. Широ наблюдает за ним из своего дальнего угла, пока Кит осматривается, и вскидывает руку, чтобы дать знать, куда идти. Пытается тепло улыбнуться, потому что его нейтральное лицо, как ему уже говорили, пугает людей, но Кит, приближаясь к столику, всё равно выглядит встревоженным. 

— Не знал, захочешь ли ты что-нибудь, — говорит Широ вместо приветствия, подвигая ему тарелку. — Так что взял их.   
— Спасибо, — сипло говорит Кит и садится, не притронувшись к булочкам.   
— У тебя занятия были? — спрашивает Широ, и Кит мотает головой. Широ знает, что если перестанет говорить, то между ними повиснет ужасно неловкое, неуютное молчание, поэтому храбро продолжает:   
— Послушай, — говорит он, и Кит чуть вскидывает голову. — Я понимаю, что ситуация, связанная со всем этим, вышла немного странная. 

Кит на это коротко смеётся, и Широ очень старается не просиять в ответ. 

— Мягко говоря.   
— Я просто хотел сказать, что всё в порядке, — говорит Широ и на пробу придвигает тарелку с булочками ещё ближе к Киту. — Меня совершенно не смущает, что ты считал меня вампиром, которого призвал.   
— Что — ты что, надо мной смеёшься? — Кит хмурится, и Широ немедленно трясёт головой.  
— Нет, — говорит он, но Кит уже стремительно розовеет. Это отвлекает, и Широ вдруг начинает запинаться о слова: — Клянусь, не смеюсь. Я просто говорю, что меня правда ничего не смущает, и мне очень жаль, что я тебя напугал до этого.   
— В дайнере? — говорит Кит, и Широ неловко потирает затылок.   
— Я друга ждал, — признаёт он и морщится. — А потом меня таксист не там высадил и я, кажется, оказался перед твоим общежитием? 

Кит стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях. Широ продолжает, надеясь, что на верном пути: 

— А в клубе — Пидж мне уже рассказала, что ты считаешь меня в-вампиром, и когда я увидел тебя, я хотел честно во всём признаться.   
— Я знаю, — стонет в ладони Кит. Стыд исходит от него ощутимыми волнами. — Я знаю, прости, я…  
— Не извиняйся, — перебивает его Широ. — Тебе не за что извиняться. Это я должен извиниться за то, что мой друг и я помешали вам тогда.   
— Я бы то же самое сделал, — говорит Кит, не столько Широ, сколько тарелке с булочками. — Я бы то же самое сделал, если бы увидел кучку бестолковых идиотов на кладбище. 

Кит с силой проводит рукой по лицу — уже ярко-красному к этому моменту. Широ хочется протянуть руку и похлопать его по плечу, сказать, что всё хорошо, но Кит вряд ли оценит сейчас. Кит делает глубокий вдох, затем щурится, глядя на Широ. 

— Ты меня укусил, — говорит он, и тон у него такой, что Широ мигом впадает в панику.   
— Извини, — торопливо бормочет он. — Я думал, что ты этого хотел…  
— Я хотел, — слабо говорит Кит, и Широ очень ясно видит, как его лицо преображается в некотором ужасе. — Боже. Я думал, что ты вампир. Я такой идиот.   
— Прости, что разочаровал? — пробует Широ, не в силах определить, разочарован Кит или унижен. Отстранённо думает, значит ли это, что то влечение, которое Кит к нему испытывал, угасло теперь, когда выяснилось, что Широ всего лишь человек. — Я хотел бы загладить перед тобой вину, если позволишь.   
— Загладить вину? — Теперь голос Кита звучит сдавленно, и этот разговор явно не идёт так гладко, как хотелось бы. Широ вдруг остро вспоминает, что прошло лет пять с тех пор, как он всерьёз пытался пригласить кого-то на свидание.   
— Да, — отвечает он, пытаясь говорить как можно ровнее. — Я бы хотел узнать тебя поближе. И хотел бы загладить вину за то что, возможно, напугал тебя.

Кит смотрит на Широ. Широ, кажется, прямо сейчас начнёт потеть. Кит, похоже, уже начал. 

— Мне невероятно стыдно, — говорит Кит вместо ответа. — Мне нужно идти. 

Кит резко встаёт. Широ моргает, и быстрее, чем он вообще осознаёт, что происходит, Кит уже у двери в кафе. Он виновато взмахивает рукой на прощание, и Широ растерянно отвечает тем же. Колокольчик звякает, и Широ остаётся сидеть, разглядывая тарелку с булочками и размышляя, отшили его с концами или всё же нет.

***

Слова расплываются перед глазами. Кит почти уверен, что некоторые меняются местами и складываются во фразу «ХРЕН ТЕБЕ», но, может, дело в том, что учебник написан невыносимо занудно. Кит спал от силы пару часов за всю неделю, и это явно начинает на нём сказываться. 

Как сказывается и его затянувшийся кризис, связанный с тем, что он струсил перед самым горячим парнем, который только оказывал Киту внимание. Широ показался ему искренним, какими обучающиеся на бизнес-специальностях обычно не бывают, и ему, похоже, правда не было дела, что Кит считал его вампиром на протяжении нескольких недель. Киту до сих пор стыдно в душе, на каком-то критически важном уровне, и он сомневается, что когда-нибудь сможет посмотреть Широ в глаза снова. 

Кит трясёт головой, пытаясь прояснить мысли. Ему и так было ужасно неловко за то, что он отказал Широ — и из-за упомянутой выше привлекательности, и потому, что Широ оказался невероятно славным, но это Кит сумел в полной мере осознать, только когда туман позора рассеялся. Через три минуты после побега на Кита навалилось сожаление таких масштабов, что он едва удержался, чтобы не развернуться, броситься обратно и сказать Широ, что передумал. 

Решение явно было проигрышным, поэтому Кит мысленно пинает себя с тех пор, потому что такие люди, как Широ, ненадолго остаются в одиночестве. С трудом верится, что тому вообще нравится Кит, что Кит его привлекает. Привлекал. Кит не уверен, каков его статус теперь, после побега. 

Может, после того, как Кит переживёт наконец свою катастрофическую стыдобу, он как-нибудь сможет подружиться с Широ. За неделю эмоции вокруг ситуации ничуть не улеглись, и в каком-то смысле Киту кажется, что ему тоже есть за что извиниться. 

Пока же он, пожалуй, всё на сегодня. Уже поздно, и чем дольше он смотрит в конспекты, тем сильнее кажется, что он глазеет на доказательство собственного несовершенства как личности. Это он может делать и в тепле собственной кровати. 

Экран телефона загорается как раз когда Кит начинает думать, что пора собираться. Кит тянет превью вниз и досадливо стонет, читая сообщение от Ханка, который просит его освободить комнату ещё на часок-другой. Кит пытается прожечь телефон взглядом, отправляя ответ из одной буквы, чтобы Ханк всё прочувствовал, когда прочтёт — если прочтёт, конечно. 

Кит съёживается на стуле и смотрит в разложенные на столе учебники. Одно крошечное утешение: холодный ливень, льющийся с неба, может, как раз поутихнет к тому времени, когда можно будет уходить, и Киту не придётся возвращаться к себе промокшим до нитки. Он сидит так минут пять, прежде чем решает пойти отыскать диван в библиотеке. Раз не получается сосредоточиться, лучше уж подремать хоть сколько-нибудь комфортно. 

Он закрывает учебники и кое-как заталкивает их в рюкзак. Конспекты протестующе сминаются, но Киту на такие вещи по большей части плевать. Он расправляет плечи и кряхтит, когда что-то хрустит, затем встаёт из-за стола. Закидывает рюкзак на плечо и покидает свой пост в поисках нового места. 

Он решительно настроен найти один из диванов, спрятанных в более укромных уголках библиотеки. Охотясь, он несколько бесцельно бродит среди стеллажей с книгами. Сейчас чуть за десять вечера, в библиотеке относительно тихо, так что Кит отлично слышит, как у него за спиной роняют книгу. Кит не задумывается об этом, пока не слышит тихое чертыхание. Он оглядывается через плечо и видит за углом знакомое чёрное пальто. 

Широ его не замечает, когда приседает, чтобы поднять книгу. У Кита включается инстинктивное желание бежать; к сожалению, обезьянья часть мозга тоже не дремлет — она вспыхивает, словно при виде потенциальной пары. Отстранённо Кит думает, что, наверное, это какая-то высшая сила всё время сталкивает их друг с другом себе на потеху. Широ ставит книгу обратно на полку и разворачивается, даже не глянув в сторону Кита, и прежде чем Кит успевает осознать, что делает, ноги сами несут его следом. 

Широ заворачивает за угол, изучает заголовки книг и шевелит губами, ища что-то. Кит говорит себе, что сейчас самое время либо дать знать о своём присутствии, либо валить, но почему-то продолжает следовать за Широ, стараясь не шуметь. Широ поворачивает у следующего стеллажа, и Кит идёт за ним, держась чуть поодаль. Как только он заворачивает за тот же угол, он врезается в огромную гору крепких мышц в свитере. 

— Привет, — весело говорит Широ, глядя на него. — Если хочешь потусить со мной, ты только попроси.   
— Э-э, — бестолково отвечает Кит, чувствуя, как вспыхивает лицо. Широ вскидывает бровь, и Кит не уверен, как объяснить своё поведение. — Я, э-э.

Широ не двигается, и Кит старается не ёрзать, стоя на месте. Широ терпеливо ждёт, но когда двадцать секунд проходит в молчании, он тепло улыбается Киту. 

— Увидимся, Кит, — говорит Широ и салютует затянутыми в перчатку пальцами. Он поворачивается, собираясь уходить, но у Кита наконец получается совладать со словами.   
— Стой, — резко говорит он и сам кривится от того, как громко это звучит в тишине библиотеки. — Подожди, э-э. Нам нужно поговорить.   
— Поговорить? — Голос Широ не лишён тепла, и Кит медленно кивает. За произошедшее ему до сих пор смертельно стыдно, но он расправляет плечи и решительно смотрит в глаза Широ. Широ смотрит в ответ, приятно удивлённый.   
— Прости, что посчитал тебя вампиром, — говорит Кит. — Я сейчас понимаю, насколько это был странный с моей стороны вывод.

Выражение лица Широ меняется, и он хмурится. 

— Почему?   
— В каком смысле почему? — спрашивает Кит, сбитый с толку.   
— Не извиняйся за это, — говорит Широ, склонив голову и рассматривая его. — Это логично.   
— Я будущий инженер, который думал, что вызвал вампира, — без выражения говорит Кит, и Широ пожимает плечами.   
— Мы все верим в разное, — просто говорит он, будто на этом всё. Судя по тому, как Широ на него смотрит — видимо, правда всё. Так что Кит откашливается и переходит к следующей части:   
— И прости меня за то, что я сбежал на прошлой неделе, — говорит Кит, пытаясь выговорить все слова до того, как сгорит прямо там, где стоит. — Мне ещё никогда не было так стыдно, а я привык подавлять эмоции, и это оказалось для меня слишком. 

Широ фыркает на это и ухмыляется, и Кит с облегчением вздыхает, радуясь, что сумел добиться от него хотя бы этой улыбки. 

— Но серьёзно, это было не круто с моей стороны вот так сваливать. Ты очень деликатно подошёл к делу, а я просто не знал, как выкопаться из ямы, которую сам себе вырыл.   
— Не рыл ты никакой ямы, — говорит Широ, но его возмущение явно оттенено теплом. — Чувак, всё хорошо, правда.   
— Ладно, — отвечает Кит и отводит взгляд. С одной стороны, это невероятное облегчение — знать, что Широ не считает его каким-то ненормальным, но в остальном чем дальше, тем сильнее он нервничает. Широ выжидающе смотрит на него, но Кит не совсем уверен, чего тот ждёт. Взгляд Широ съезжает самую малость ниже, и вдруг весь остальной мозг Кита включается разом.   
— А ещё, — начинает Кит и взволнованно проводит по губам языком. Широ не смотрит ему в глаза, и это вселяет чуть больше уверенности. — Я хотел узнать, в силе ли твоё предложение.   
— Предложение? — переспрашивает Широ, как зачарованный, и Кит кивает. Это, похоже, выводит Широ из ступора, потому что он снова смотрит Киту в глаза.   
— Ты говорил, что хотел бы узнать меня поближе, — говорит Кит и, осмелев, делает шаг ему навстречу. — Мне в тот раз было ужасно стыдно, но, э-э. Если ты не передумал. Вот он я.

Слова звучат деревянно. Кит жалеет, что не поспал пару лишних часов, хотя бы ради того, чтобы не говорить, как сломанный робот. В его оправдание: он не рассчитывал столкнуться с Широ в библиотеке так поздно вечером. 

— Ага, — тихо говорит Широ, и взгляд, который он бросает на Кита, обжигает. — Ага. Я только за. 

Позже они с Широ будут спорить, кто же тогда сделал первый шаг навстречу, и неохотно сойдутся на том, что шагнули оба одновременно. Наверное, всё дело было в том, что они были одни в уединённом уголке университетской библиотеки — потому они и поддались желанию, подались друг другу навстречу, беспощадно целуясь. 

Кит совсем не удивлён, что Широ целуется так же хорошо, как выглядит. У Широ на языке привкус кофе и лимонного пирога — резкий контраст по сравнению с Китом, который, наверное, сейчас на вкус как три банки энергетика, которые он извёл за прошедшие пару часов. Широ, похоже, ничего не смущает, потому что он восхитительно раскрывается перед Китом, и Киту кажется, что он тонет. Руки сами обнимают Широ за талию, и Кит чувствует, как чужие ладони неловко опускаются на его рюкзак. Рюкзак немедленно хочется сбросить, но и не хочется, чтобы казалось, будто Кит настолько отчаялся, что готов завалить Широ прямо посреди стопок книг. 

Хотя это, в общем-то, так. 

Мозг уходит в штопор от того, что Широ сейчас в его объятиях, и Кит едва замечает, что тихо постанывает в поцелуй. Широ отвечает тем же, и Кит довольно мычит. Широ затыкает его, укусив за нижнюю губу, и от этого бросает в жар, согревает до самых кончиков пальцев. 

— Нам шуметь нельзя, — говорит Широ, и губы задевают губы Кита на каждом слове. Рокот его голоса отдаётся в теле, и Кит жадно целует его ещё разочек, прежде чем отпустить.

— Один вопрос, — говорит Кит, отстраняясь и пытаясь перевести дух. Широ тихо фыркает, и Кит ведёт большим пальцем по его нижней губе, а потом поддевает уголок рта. Осторожно тянет вверх, чтобы обнажить резцы, и смотрит на них с затаённым желанием. Они острые, даже без наклеенных фальшивок из клуба. — А те клыки у тебя ещё остались?


End file.
